Legends of Dun Broch
by Alpha-Lonewolf
Summary: After the staged death and awakening of the Alpha Bull Seadragon, Wolf and snake went into hiding. But soon after, there had been no sightings of the beast and it is time to move on and find a new life in a new mystical land, if fate allows it.


**SINCE MY ASSISTANT BAILED OUT FOR THE LAST ATTEMPT OF THIS STORY, I WILL HAVE TO EXCLUDE THE OC CHARACTER SNAKE FROM THIS STORY. I WILL MAKE A REASON WHY HE AND WOLF HAD SEPARATED AFTER THE ENCOUNTER FROM THE ALPHA BULL SEADRAGON. BUT I WANT TO TAKE A QUICK VOTE ON THIS IN THE COMMENT'S AREA, TO HELP ME CHOOSE THE STORY'S PLOT. SHOULD IT BEGIN BEFORE THE INCIDENT WITH MOR'DU OR AFTER?**  
**THIS IS A SEAQUAL TO THE "LEGENDS OF BERK" MADE BY DJChef7 AND MYSELF.**  
**P.S. THE CONTINUING ADVENTURES OF WOLF IS BACK!**

**I do not own HTTYD or Brave.**

* * *

**PROLOGUE: THE WAIT IS OVER**

It has been one whole years now since I staged my death at the Island of Helheim's Gate, since the awakening of the Alpha Bull Seadragon, and since I separated from Snake in order to lose the beast. And now after another year of no known sightings of the Seadragon, which was odd, I feel like it was time to move on.

Over the past year I have made a few appearances in certain places as the Thunder Wolf legend. Just scaring the crap out of villages and raiding Outcast Island. It was real difficult to visit that place again, but I managed to have my revenge after what they did to me. Also, Thunder and I have gotten to the point where it is like we can actually talk and understand each other. If anyone were to see us communicate, they would think that I was actually understanding what each growl and roar meant as words of a human. No, I just was able to sum up what my dragon would say with his expressions and dragon sounds. We never stayed out for too long so not to give ourselves away to the Seadragon if it was still searching for us. We hid ourselves away in an underwater cavern near several stones that rose from the ocean. It was a good thing that there were holes that led to the surface for air. This is where our home has been for the past two years, well temporary home that is. But now it was time to leave for a new home and a new life.

Wolf woke up from a pile of furs that he brought down to keep himself warm in the wet cold cavern. Wolf was still groggy but knew what today was. Today was the day that he and Thunder would search for a new home, but Wolf still wanted to sleep and fell back into the furs to get more minutes of sleep. But Thunder would have none of that and gave Wolf a good shock to the rear.

"AUGH!" Wolf jumped out of the pile of fur and jumped around trying to shake off the sudden jolt, "You demon of a newt! That wasn't funny!"

Thunder only gave a dragon chuckle at Wolf's expression of pain and rage. "You were always good for a laugh human." Thought Thunder.

Wolf glared at him as he read the look on his face, "Oh ha ha, I'm glad to know I am a village idiot for your enjoyment," Wolf began to stretch and go through some wake up exercises. "Okay thunder butt, its finally time to pack up and find a real home. Most likely Snake already found one already and is living the good life."

The two began to pack up whatever they had and suit up to swim out and take to the air. Sure the furs and clothes will get wet, but nothing that a fire breathing dragon can't fix right? It would be freezing after they came out of the water, but again dragons make good heating sources. Wolf would just have to try and lay down as flat as he could on Thunder.

With the last pack strapped to Thunder they were ready to leave, "Alright Thunder, let's get out of here and find a new home."

"Its about time." grumbled Thunder as he flapped his wings and dove into the pool that led out into open sea and broke the surface of the waters to take flight. "Where are we going human?" Thunder roared

I thought for a moment but then figured, "Ah who cares. Lets just fly straight and hope for the best."

"Sounds good to me." Thunder snorted and flew straight ahead in hopes that they would reach any type of land. Thunder had to admit that after a year of eating nothing but fish can make it loss its luster. He hoped that whatever was on the land would have some nice tasty warm blooded animals.

It had been several hours of flying and Thunder was beginning to ache. Wolf on the other hand was starving. But soon enough Wolf spotted a small boat of some sort. It didn't look like a fishing boat, but maybe, just maybe it had food on board. Wolf padded Thunders side as he reached in a sack beside him and pulled out a light weight dragon helmet and wore it on his head. "We got a boat. Let's scare them off and rip a piece of it for them to float away on and we'll see if they have any food." Wolf said to Thunder.

"Hopefully it doesn't have just fish on it." Thunder growled.

"Oh come on, I know you don't like fish anymore. Just be thankful that there will be food." Wolf said to calm down Thunder.

Thunder rolled his eyes and prepared to descend on the small boat.

Down on the boat, about five hairy men in kilts and were checking the inventory on the ship. It was a supply ship heading to the main land after a long trip across the sea to trade. A short stout old man came out with a boy about his size and just as messy hair as the older man except it was blond. "Oi! How is the cargo lads?" The old man shouted.

A man came up with the report, "All supplies are in check and fresh. The meats are well preserved and the clothing and armor are still dry and clean Lord Dingwald."

"That's good to hear. We'll have enough supplies for an army of ten hundred that will last us the year," Dingwald said, "I hope you learned a bit from this trip mi young Dingwald?"

"Aye father, I have. It was a wee bit dull though." Young Dingwald said with a deadpan expression.

"Don't you worry, things will get more interesting soon you can count on that." Dingwald promised.

But that promise would soon be crushed. One of the ships crew looked up to check the time of day and saw something big and somewhat black flying, "Mi Lord! What do you think that is?" he said pointing to the creature.

Dingwald narrowed his eye to try to make it out. But then figured it didn't matter as he saw it coming down, "Its supper lads! Get yer spears ready we're having chicken tonight!" The entire crew picked up their spears and aimed it at the flying bird coming down at them. "Ready! Aim! Fi…"

Before he finished the last command a loud roar broke through the air and made them all cring at the sudden noise. Then the bird landed on the boat and the drew turned to sea what this strange bird was. Their eyes widened as they soon saw that it wasn't any type of bird. It was a creature of mystic legends, it was a dragon with a strange rider on it.

"THUNDER WOLF!" shouted one of the crew before jumping overboard.

"Stand yer ground lads! All know that this Thunder wolf is only a myth and appears only in storms!" Dingwald tried to assure.

The dragon let out a warning roar as it raised it's wings threateningly and sent static around it and shocked the weapons out of their hands. Disarmed, the crew were filled with fear, "THUNDER WOLF!" they all shouted and jumped ship.

Dingwald stood his ground, shaking with fear, but stood his ground none the less. The dragon breathed in to prepare it's deadly fire strike as the rider drew back his sword preparing to attack. Young Dingwald grabbed his father, "Run father!" they both jumped over board with the rest of the crew.

Wolf saw the cue to rip a large piece of the ship and throw it at them to climb on and swim away. Wolf slid off Thunder and took off his helmet to place back in the sack. "Well that was fun. Now let see what they got on this ship."

The two began opening the supplies to find clothes and armor. "Was it me or were those men wearing skirts?" asked Wolf. Thunder only shrugged his answer and went back to searching the creates. "Maybe they were just cross dressers."

Wolf began to take some of the clothes they had that seemed to all have skirts. He guessed he would have to sew them shorts or pants when they got inland. Thunder was all too pleased when he sniffed and found a create of animal meat. he began to stuff his face with meat, "Hey ya big lizard! Save some for later so we can cook it right!" Wolf shouted. Thunder complied since he would rather have nice well cooked meat. he only ate enough just so they can carry back the rest without being over cumbered with supplies.

"Okay lets sink this boat to keep our reputation and head on out. By the direction of the boats course, land is that way," Wolf pointed.

They loaded as much as they could and Thunder began to light the boat on fire before heading off towards land.

It had been a while, but they managed to reach the shores of the destined land. They landed on top of the cliffs high above the waters to rest and relax. After Wolf unloaded the sacks and packs off his dragon, Thunder began to lay flat on his back against the cool long grass and let his wings open up to stretch and then hang loose as he began to sleep almost instantly.

Wolf started a fire to begin cooking some of the meat that Thunder hadn't eaten. They seemed to be steak cuts from some sort of yak or something. Didn't matter though since it gave a delicious taste once it began to roast over the fire.

One thing about living alone for two years is that you have to learn to cook, wash clothes, and craft and repair weapons and armor for yourself. Being alone was a great adventure when you had to put your skills to the test. Well I did have Thunder with me so I can't really say that I am alone. Still it was an adventure none the less as we terrorized as a myth and legend, explored whole new lands, raided and fought outcasts, pirates, and rogue dragons. After two years of fighting all kinds of outcasts, pirates, and dragons and unique styles of fighting from each opponent, we have both become the most deadliest individuals and even deadlier as a duo. None could stand against us either big or small. Hey come on, a guy and his dragon must have something to do productive right? It was just me and Thunder and that's how it should be. That is our fate as outcasts from the world.

I laid back against the pack as I watched over our food cooking. Thunder was still asleep purring as a dragon does I guess when it sleeps. Then I heard a whispering voice in the distance. It sounded like a child or something like that whispering to me. I got up and left the camp site and Thunder behind. He had a long day of flying and deserved to sleep. I just took the meat off the fire for now so it won't burn until I got back. Thunder would eat it probably, but I didn't care. This was attracting my curiosity.

I followed the sound of the whispers through the forest. It sounded like it kept it's distance to lead me somewhere. I was a risk taker and this was a risk like any other that I followed. After what seemed like close to a mile, I ended in front of a village of a sort. I looked up at a waving banner with a green symbol on it that resembled some type of musical instrument.

Then I remembered the origins of these designs. Of all the worst places to come to, I picked the one that hated my kind the most. I was in Scotland.

* * *

**WELL HERE IS THE END OF THE PROLOGUE. REMEMBER TO REVIEW ON WHERE YOU THINK THIS STORY SHOULD BEGIN. EITHER BEFORE OR AFTER THE INCIDENT WITH MOR'DU.**


End file.
